Benutzer Diskussion:Buchenblatt
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Schattenkrieger. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 11:48, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey <3 Ähm ja hallo xD (Beste Begrüßung) nun ja ich wollte dich fragen ob wir vll Freunde sein können? :3 Wenn ja kann ich dich Leaf nennen ? :D Gaaaaaanz liebe grüße :3 23:01, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re :D Hey Schätzchen ^^ Also ich male die Tigerrungen bzw. die gescheckten Katzen immer wieder neu (ist manchmal voll nervig und aufwendig :| xD) Ach die SC-Vorlage hab ich im I-Net gefunden ^^ Wenn du sie brauchst kann ich sie dir ja hier auf die Disk tun xd Glg 12:26, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bitte <3 Und ja :3 du darfst mich wenn du was brauchst immer anschreiben :D 13:10, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi xD Hey Leaf :) Ja, ich kenne dich (rein theoretisch), ich hab schon ein paar Kommentare von dir gesehen :) Und wir können gerne Freunde sein!!! :D Alles Alles liebe, deine (Freundin) [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Frag nicht, ich bin grad iwie aufgedreht :D Idee Hey du ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass du Vorschläge für Clannamen annimmst, weil dir keine einfallen. ich dachte ich liefere dir mal ein paar Ideen :) MaisClan, FlammenClan, BlitzClan, BergClan, SturmClan, HerbstClan, HöhlenClan, SonnenClan, ErdClan, LichtClan und NachtClan So, mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein. Es ist wahrscheinlich das manche schon existieren. Hoffe ich konnte dir trotzdem etwas helfen. LG 18:56, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey, freut mich das sie dir gefallen. Habs gesehen du hast ja ein Kommentar da gelassen (danke!) :) Zu deiner Frage: gerne. So muss jetzt los wir fahren in den Urlaub LG 06:27, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Ich hätte eine Idee für deinen vierten Clan (falls du noch keine hast) vielleicht könnte er LaubClan heißen. Außerdem, habe ich gesehen, dass du viel kommentierst, was ich auch kommentiere, also wollte ich fragen ob wir Freunde sein könnten? Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 19:31, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, du kannst mich Fire nennen. Ich darf dich dann ja auch bestimmt Leaf nennen:D Deine Siggi Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich ;) Hier ist deine Siggi, sage mir bescheid, wenn ich etwas ändern soll :D LG 19:43, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Heyo Ich hätte da zwei Fragen, die du hoffentlich beantworten kannst^^. Also, einmal wollte ich fragen, wie man auf einer Seite diesen Kasten hinbekommt, indem man dann schreiben kann. Außerdem kann ich irgendwie keine Bilder auf eine Seite stellen (vermutlich bin ich einfach nur zu dumm^^.), da wollte ich mal wissen wie man das macht. Ich danke dir jetzt schonmal für die Antwort =) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 16:08, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Rauchpfote :3 Hey ich wollte dich fragen ob ich ein CA für Rauchpfote malen kann/darf :3 Würde mich freuen wenn ich darf weil ich gerne male bla bla bla xD L.G :3 18:24, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Rauchpfote=Bild :3 Datei:Smokepaw.pngHier ist das Bild für Rauchpfote :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hab mir Mühe gegeben :) <3 Hdl & L.G 20:02, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Siggi Also als erstes musst du eine Seite erstellen die heißt Benutzer:Buchenblatt/Sig Danach kannst du hier die Schritt-für-Schritt Anleitung von Aki ansehen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Aki-chan86/Neues_Forum_und_Signaturen Wenn du der Anleitung genau so gefolgt bist dann müsste es eig. gehn ^^ L.G 09:35, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen? MALG, 14:03, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich Beach nennen? :'D Hi again :D Erstmal COOL! Gut, wir sind jetzt offiziell befreundet, Beach! :D Klar kannst du mich Blaze nennen! Also, zum eigentlichen Punkt, ich widme allen meinen Freunden einen Chara, den ich für meine Geschichte brauche. Nur Lichtgeist ist schon vergeben, die ich Jaguar gewidmet habe. Sie konnte ich nicht fragen, weil sie nicht mehr on kommt. Aber gut ich sage jetzt die Namen der Charas (noch nicht erstellt, wird erst erstellt, wenn ich weiß, wem ich es widmen soll) und du darfst dir einen aussuchen! Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber dir wird auf jeden Fall einer gewidmet. Also: Weiblich: Glanzfrost, Glutsprenkel, Honigduft Männlich: Aschendämmer, Schneeflamme, Sturmfänger, Nachtwind, Moosnebel Ich hoffe, du freust dich, MALG, deine 10:45, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Irgendwie ist meine Disk kaputt :/ Also... Sie es dir einfach selber an :'D PPS: Sorry, dass es da so viele Männliche gibt, aber sonst sind bei mir immer die weiblichen in der Überzahl und ich wollte es halt auch mal umgekehrt machen XD Hey :D. Ich mag Rauchnebel vom DornenClan. MALG, deine 18:52, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Waas? Warum hast du ne Umfrage gestartet wo du fragst ob du Eis der Wolken aufgeben sollst? Warum? W a r u m? Deine Geschichte ist gut :| 15:18, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ich mag die Geschichte trotzdem xD Also ja nicht aufgeben sonst.. ^°^ Lg & hdl :3 11:19, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Glutsprenkel Es ist gut für dich gelaufen, du kriegst Glutsprenkel! Also sie ist die Tochter von Mausbart und Dämmerfeder. Ja, Flower, Fallen und Ivy haben nicht abgestimmt und ja XD. Nun... wie soll Glutsprenkel aussehen :D? MALG, deine 15:59, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey^^ Ich hoffe, ich habe sie so hingekriegt, wie du sie wolltest... thumb MALG, deine 17:54, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab das Bild überarbeitet^^ So besser? thumb MALG, 12:58, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ja klar :0 <3333 Was is los? KLar komm ich :o <3333 14:41, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Geschichte Hey, wie fändest du eine Geschichte über einen Clan, der in einem Zweibeinerort lebt. Jede Katze hat einen Schutzgeist (eine tote Katze die man kannte), und dann wird der Zweibeinerort überflutet und die Katzen müssen versuchen zu überleben. Es ist ein bisschen fantasiereich, aber ich bin am überlegen so eine Geschichte als Staffel zu schreiben. (Clan der freien Seelen ) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 15:09, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Jey Freut mich, dass wenigstens einer vielleicht meine Geschichte lesen würde :) Aber ich glaube ich schreibe sie erst, wenn ich meine andere beendet habe. (Blut der Zeiten ) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 18:18, 18. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey :D Hi Leaf, erstaunlicherweise erinnere ich mich an dich. Nein... natürlich tu ich das! Wenn du Hilfe bei deinen Clans brauchst, kann ich dir gerne helfen ;) Mit PhotoGrid kenne ich mich nur nicht aus, da ich nichtmal weiß, was das ist xD Mir geht es so lala, also mal so mal so^^ (Rl-Dinge)... Und dir? Zu Die Ironie des Schicksals... hmm... weiß noch nicht so recht. Ich bemühe mich aber. Wie findest du eigentlich den überarbeiteten Prolog von Träume und Glaube? LG 15:41, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Man kann ja nicht rund um die Uhr on sein ;) Bin ich ja auch nicht xD Und danke, wegen dem Prolog. Ich finde, dass nun etwas besonders hervorsticht, dass noch wichtig werden könnte xD LG 16:09, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich könnte kommen. Kann bloß sein, dass ich öfters raus fliege, da mein Inet momentan etwas spinnt^^ 16:28, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Geerne ;) Erstmal, finde ich deine Geschichte trotzdem schön. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet werde ich auch deine andere Geschichte mal lesen. Und wir können gerne Freunde sein. Würde mich freuen :) Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 12:56, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Moin Danke für dein Angebot, ich komme in diesem Wiki gerne darauf zurück. Die Beschreibung hättest du dir eigentlich sparen können, ich bin seit zwei Jahren offiziell und drei Jahren inoffizieller Wikianutzer :D Ein paar Fragen hätt ich jetzt schon, wenn dir nichts ausmacht wär es schön, wenn du dafür kurz in den Chat kommen könntest. Glg deine Red Hi Mir geht es gut und es würde mich freuen wenn wir zusammen ne Geschichte schreiben würden. Welche gute Idee hättest du denn? Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 13:07, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Yes Einen Moment hätte ich Zeit, bin schon im Live Chat ;)Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 13:12, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Hi Leaf! Die Cover sind echt cool, danke, ich kann dir morgen Bilder von Salbeistern und Lerchensang zeigen. Und echt schön, dasss dir meine Geschichten gefallen. Vielleicht können wir ja mal eine zusammen schreiben... Melde dich einfach!^^ Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 17:12, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt keine Fotos aber gezeichnete Bilder, hier sind sie: thumb|left|Das ist Lerchensang - eine braune Kätzin mit weißer Brust, weißer Schnauze und weißen Pfoten ...thumb|... und das ist Salbeistern - goldbraun (oder sandfarben?), weiße Pfoten, dunkler Strich auf der STirnNochmal danke für die Cover, wenn sie geändert sind stelle ich sie auf die Seiten von meinen Geschichten! Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 15:45, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ach, und du nervst nicht! Leaf...? Was ist den los? (Wegen deinem Profil) ....? Wenn was ist schreib mich einfach an, oder wenn du jmd zum reden brauchst ok <3? Ich hoffe dir geht es gut :/ <3 Hdl <3 18:11, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Äh... Danke nochmal für die Cover! Ich hab gelesen dass es dir nicht so gut geht. Ich hoffe ehrlich dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. WEnn du reden willst kannst du gerne zu mir kommen... Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 18:43, 1. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kein Problem <3 Hdal <33333333 16:51, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Story Klar, ich bin schon im Chat aber ich habe nicht so viel Zeit, wir können aber kurz über die Idee sprechen =D Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 11:40, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :* Ich dich auch, Leaf :* Wie gehts dir so??? <3 deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Mir auch - aber ... du hast oben bei "Ich bin..." und so ziemlich klar beschrieben, dass es dir nicht gut geht :'( Alles okay??? AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Ach, es kommt ja immer darauf an, wie es einem gerade geht :) Ich hatte mal ein paar Minuten lang Selbstmordgedanken... O_O HDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, dann ja gut :* Ich hab leider keine -_- Aber mir hat's geholfen die loszuwerden, dass ich a) daran gedacht habe, das ich meine ABF niemals im Stich lassen könnte, b) daran zu denken, wie es weh tut, sich selbst zu töten °-° Ich hoffe, du bist deine jetzt los!! Ich würd dich nämlich echt vermissen -_- AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Wie heißt sie denn??? ^^ AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Süß ^^ AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Wolkenpfote Hey Leaf, hier ist dein Chara Wolkenpfote. Ich hoffe er ist okay so...? thumb|left|Wolkenpfote LG, ) Ja, dass hört sich bis jetzt schon ganz gut an. Ich hätte auch eine Idee für das Territorium von dem Hauptclan (wollen wir ihn Kastanienclan nennen, dass klingt nehmlich geil). Man müsste vielleicht noch andere Clans an das Territorium hinzu fügen. Hier wäre mein Vorschlag: Die Straße da, könnte eine Autobahn oder so sein, dass wäre mal was neues. Und durch einen kleinen Tunnel oder über ne Brücke oder so könnte man auf die andere Seite. Falls du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, kannst du thumb mir ja wieder schreiben =DMorgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 09:00, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Frage Und hast du jemanden gefragt, ob der deine Signatur so schön machen kann, oder hast du das selber gemacht? Die ist nehmlich voll schön und ich würde auch gerne ne schönere haben =D Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 09:03, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Antwort Danke zum Tipp wegen der Signatur. Wegen dem Clanlogo: Blattclan würde sonst auch gut klingen, oder Birkenclan. Können wir uns ja noch mal überlegen. Ich muss jetzt erst mal of gehen, aber ich werde heute irgendwann auf jeden Fall noch mal on gehen =) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 09:24, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Logo Meine Favouriten sind ja Blattclan oder Regenclan. Aber es gibt ja auch mehrere Clans in der Geschichte (also, wahrscheinlich) und dann könnten wir ja auch beides nehmen =D Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 12:05, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey Leaf, wie hast du es geschafft, bei deinem Profil mit den Bildern. Also, dass das so eine Bildergalerie ist die man weiter schalten kann, so wie auf der Startseite im Wiki. Ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine =D Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 13:38, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ( Wenn ich bei Diskusion schreibe, kann ich da Diashow einstellen, aber wenn ich z:B. mein Profil bearbeite, bin ich bei diesem Editor wo das nicht geht. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu dumm, aber weißt du wie man das ändern kann? =/ Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 10:37, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) schon gut, ich habs herausgefunden =D Danke und RE:Charakterseiten Hallo Buchenblatt, ich wollte mich dafür bedanken dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast meine Bücher zu lesen und es freut mich dass sie dir gefallen. Ich hatte übrigens bereits in Erwägung gezogen die Charakterseiten zu erstellen, allerdings beanspruchen mich meine Bücher sehr und ich wollte die Charaktere erst näher beleuchten, wenn ich mit allen Büchern fertig bin. Wie auch immer danke jedenfalls. Hochachtungsvoll --Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 15:19, 6. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Idee Ich habe zu ein paar Katzen von dem Clan den du letztens erstellt hast, ein Aussehen hinzu gefügt. Guck es dir einfach mal an, wenn du bessere Ideen hast, schreib es mir einfach =D. Die Diskussion in der das steht heißt Story/Idee, nur so als erinnerung Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 11:58, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Kurze Frage Kannst du mir noch schnell sagen, hinter welchem Ohr die Narbe von Ginsterherz beginnt? Hinterm rechten oder linken Ohr? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 10:19, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Ginsterherz danke für die Glückwünsche und danke für die Informtion zur Narbe. Dann kann ich sie heute vermutlich fertig machen. Die Freundschafts anfrage nehme ich gerne an. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:53, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re: Ava Als Avatar ist es in Ordnung ;) LG 16:28, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich wollte dir nur mal Ginsterherz und Rauchkralle zeigen. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir und entprechen deinen Vorstellungen thumb thumb thumb|einml als Schülerin thumb|Als Kriegerin thumb|Rauchkralle als Schüler LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:41, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re Ginsterherz und Ruchkralle Freut mich das sie dir gefallen. Dann werde ich jetzt die Steckbriefe erstellen LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:57, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Clan Hey, also das Aussehen der Katzen ist echt gut so =D Ich weiß grad gar nicht was ich jetzt noch dazu schreiben sollte. Ach, und übrigens, ich habe jetzt eine neue Signatur ;) [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''Fi''r'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 09:56, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hallo Buchenblatt hier ist Efeuwolke^^ Ich habe gesehen das du auch mit DollDivine arbeitest. Da wollte ich fragen ob ich dir vlt ein paar von deinen Bildern zurechtschneiden soll. Am Ende sieht es ungefähr so aus:thumb|left|So würde es dann aussehen :3 Lg [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 17:04, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Seiten löschen :D Ich habe die Seiten gelöscht<3 Habe ich schon so viele Bearbeitungen? :o Jedenfalls Danke<3 Es stört mich ja eigentlich nicht wenn andere etwas von mir wollen xD Noch ne andere Sache: Das nächste mal bitte ein paar Gs weniger... Ich hatte Efeu schon gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass meine Diski vollgespamt wird xD LG 06:08, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bildis zurück<3 Hier sind deine überarbeiteten Bilder zurück<3 Wollen wir Freunde sein? thumb|Sandkralle...thumb|...und Spinnenstern :D LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:56, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ja endlich nennt mich mal wer Cloud *Freudentanz aufführ* :3 Bild fertig thumbHier dein Bild ist fertig. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir (ich kann nicht besonders gut malen) ^^ LG: Onyx 12:44, 20. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Leaf? Hey Leaf :* Ich hab gesehen, dass du viele deiner Seiten hast löschen lassen O-O Da wollte ich einfach nur fragen warum -_- HDGDL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 11:52, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Smiley! XD Neeeiiin!!! Hör doch bitte nicht auf!!! Ich mochte die Geschichte echt!! -_- Wenn es dir nicht Spaß gemacht hat, sie zu schreiben, kann ich das ja verstehen, aber ... ''mir hat es Spaß gemacht sie zu lesen! -_- Schön, dass es dir so weit gut geht. Mir gehts so ... na ja (Schule ist sowas von ätzend -_-) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Jap Ja, irgendwie nicht XD. Aber nagut. Du kannst dann ja wegen den Hierachien gucken. Ich hätte auch noch nen paar Ideen für Namen, falls dir keine mehr einfallen: Mondspiegel, Bienenflug, Lichtchweif, Laubsprenkel, Aschenstaub, Staubpelz, Gewitternacht, Steinzahn, Nachtluft, Winterschweif, Schneefall, Mausfang, Kiesstern, Fleckenstern, Funkensprung... ja, dass waren erst mal nen paar, Funkensprung ist mein persönlicher Favourit ^^. Also, wie viele Clans haben wir noch mal insgesamt? Denn dann könnte ich noch ne verbesserte Karte vom Territorium machen. Und dann könnten wir ja vielleicht mal privat Chat, damit wir noch mal die Geschichte zusammen fassen können und neue Ideen sammeln können =D. [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''Fi''r'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 18:53, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi jetzt nicht gegen deine Zeichenkünste das bild sieht zwar gut aus aber ich finde etwas wie ein Zombie aber danke das du es versucht hast MFG Finsterflocke <3 Sorry Ja, sorry übrigens, dass es mit der karte und so,so lange dauert, ich hatte jetzt keine Zeit dazu, aber morgen habe ich Zeit und versuche dann alles zu machen. =) [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''F'i''''r'e'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 13:39, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ( Sorry, ich hoffe es liegt nicht daran, dass ich zu dumm bin, aber ich krieg das mit den Territorien nicht hin. Ich sitze hier schon seid 20 min und rätsel, wie dass passen könnte, so dass jedes Territorium die richtigen Nachbarclans hat, aber ich krieg das nicht hin =D Das ganze ähnelt so einem rätselspiel, wo man herausfinden muss, wer neben wem sitzt oder so, und in solchen dingen bin ich nicht gut ;( Sorry deswegen, könntest du dass nicht irgendwo machen? Weil dass was ich jetzt habe, sieht schrecklich aus und passt nicht ganz, diese ganzen Clans leben einfach alle so auf einem Haufen. Oder du versuchst einfach alles auf das Detail genau zu bescheiben, weil dass mit dem See ist mir auch irgendwie nich so klar, leben die alle auf einer Seite vom See? Hast du vielleicht selber schon ne Vorlage die du mir schicken kannst? Also, nochmal soory, dass alles so lange dauert und wir jetzt immer noch nicht weiter sind als zuvor [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''F'i''''r'e'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 17:14, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Steinclan Anführer: Himbeerstern (rote Kätzin) 2Anführer: Wasserschweif (schildpatt Kater) Heiler: Winterteich (weiße Kätzin mit braunen und schwarzen Flecken) Minzpfote (kleine schlicht graue Kätzin) Krieger: Heckenfell (brauner Kater mit weißen Pfoten) Wurzelfell (brauner Kater mit hellbraunen Pfoten Heckenfell) Wolkenfeder (langhaarige schneeweiße Kätzin mit weichem Fell) Diamantennacht (weiße Kätzin, schwarzer diamentenförmiger Fleck auf der Brust) Tigerstreif (braun gestreifter Kater) Cremefleck (cremefarbene Kätzin, schwarze Flecken) Habichtschlag (weißer Kater, braune Flecken) Laubschweif (orangene Kätzin mit helleren und dunkleren Stellen) Nebeldunst (grau gestreifte Kätzin) Nachtschatten (schwarzer Kater) Sturmohr (in vielen Grautönen gefleckter Kater mit pechschwarzen Ohren) Lilienblatt (braune Kätzin mit einem leichtem lila Ton) Graspelz (zotteliger graubraun gestreifter Kater mit weißen Pfoten und Bauch) Sonnenherz (sandfarbene Kätzin) Schüler: Ringelpfote (kleiner grauer Kater mit geringelten Streifen) Himmelpfote (blaugrauer Kater) Regenpfote (blaugraue Kätzin mit weißen Flecken) Brandpfote (orangene Kätzin mit weißem Aalstrich über den Rücken) Königin: Fleckenduft (dreifarbige Kätzin)(Gefährte: Heckenfell) Abendschweif (kleine schwarze Kätzin)(Gefährte: Wasserschweif) Silberflügel (silber gestreifte Kätzin)(Gefährte: Tigerstreif) Junge: -von Fleckenduft und Heckenfell Kleejunges (dreifarbige Kätzin) Fichtenjunges (weißer Kater mit braunen Flecken) Buchenjunges (weiße Kätzin mit braunen Flecken) -von Abendschweif und Wasserschweif Schilfjunges (schildpatt Kater) Aaljunges (schildpatt Kater mit schwarzem Aalstrich) Schreckjunges (schwarze Kätzin) Älteste: Muschelherz (weiß- cremefarbene Kätzin) Stummelschweif (grauer Kater dessen halber Schwanz fehlt) Lichtfell (sandfarbene Kätzin) Rankenschlinge (dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater, älteste Katze des Clans) Ich hoffe es passt so =D Deine [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''F'i''''r'e'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 12:41, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dornenclan Anführer: Bleistern (kräftiger, dunkelgrauer Kater) 2Anführer: Windfuß (schlanker, braun gestreifter Kater) Heiler: Funkenteich (weiße Kätzin mit orangenen Flecken) Krieger: Adlerblick (langhaariger brauner Kater mit weißen Pfoten und Hals) Glanzgesicht (grau gesprenkelte Kätzin mit glattem Fell) Moornarbe (vernarbter brauner Kater) Regenhaar (schildpatt Kater) Brandschweif (rote Kätzin mit flauschigem Schwanz, Schwester von Erdbeerschweif) Erdbeerschweif (rote Kätzin mit dunkleren Sprenkeln, Schwester von Brandschweif) Vanilieduft (hübsche weiße Kätzin, Schwester von Zimtpelz) Zimtpelz (zimtbrauner Kater, Bruder von Vanilieduft) Blattherz (braun gestreifte und gefleckte Kätzin) Milchpelz (weißer Kater) Smaragdgrün (schwarzer Kater mit weißem Fleck auf der Brust und smaragdgrünen Augen) Himmelfall (blaugrauer Kater mit weißem Aalstrich und Streifen) Möhrenzahn (orangen gestreifter Kater mit einem hervorstehendem Eckzahn) Flussstrom (silber gestreifte Kätzin) Mausefang (zerzauste,kleine, braune Kätzin) Buntlicht (dreifarbige Kätzin) Schüler: Pinienpfote (hellbraune Kätzin) Tannenpfote (langhaariger graubraun gestreifter Kater) Sommerpfote (sandfarbene Kätzin) Flugpfote (kleiner schwarzer Kater mit helleren Flecken) Königin: Efeurose (dunkelbraun-rote Kätzin, Gefährte: Adlerblick) Traumschweif (hübsche schwarze Kätzin, Gefährte: Todkommt dann traurig rüber,weil ihre Jungen ihren Vater nie kennen lernen werden) Gelblicht (sandfarben gestreifte Kätzin, Gefährte: Regenhaar) Junge: -Von Efeurose und Adlerblick Glutjunges (braun-roter Kater) Rostjunges (rostfarbene Kätzin mit weißen Flecken) -Von Traumschweif Spechtjunges (schwarzer Katernach seinem Vater) Finsterjunges (schwarze Kätzin) Stichjunges (rote Kätzin, schwarze Flecken) Älteste: Mückenpelz (kleiner, zotteliger, grauer Kater) Kältewind (grau gestreifte Kätzin) Fleckenjagd (weißer Kater mit braunen Flecken) Ich habe hier und beim Steinclan manchmal die Geschwister stehen, dass heißt aber nicht, dass das alle sind. Ich wollte die die ich genannt habe nur deutlich machen, weil die sich auch so ähnlich sehen, wir können natürlich noch mehr verschwistern =D [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''F'i''''r'e'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 15:07, 3. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ) Jap. Und das mit den Hierarchien ist ja auch egal, dann können halt um so mehr sterben =D [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''F'i''''r'e'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 13:17, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi, ich wollt mich einfach mal wieder melden... Wie gehts denn so? (Sehr fantasievoll, ich weiß). Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich melden, wenn du mir nochmal einen Cover machen sollst. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir einen für Schnurrhaars Geschichte machen kannst. Bilder kannst du von Schnurrhaars Seite nehmen, wenn du willst. Aber nur wenn du Lust hast! Jaa, dass wars dann auch schon. LG Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 15:16, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Klar kannst du das Design so machen! Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 14:18, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher Haii Leaf, also ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich eine Fanfiktion machen soll oder nicht...Was meinst du soll ich eine machen oder nicht? Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:09, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Cover Schnurrhaars Geschichte Sieht doch ganz ok aus... Schnurrhaar ist halt weiß, deswegen sieht es ein bisschen komisch aus, aber er ist nunmal so! Aber wär gut wenn du noch verbessern würdest: Schnurrha'ar's Geschichte nicht Schnurrha'r'rs Geschichte und ohne ' Aber trotzdem danke!!! LG deine Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 13:25, 11. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Leaf =D Hast du Lust und Zeit in den Chat zu kommen, wegen unserer Story. Weil ich hätte jetzt entlich mal richtig lange Zeit. [[User:Morgenfeuer1|''F'i''''r'e'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Morgenfeuer1|''Life is better with true friends]] 15:11, 12. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Kritik an Totendämmerung und Himmelssturm Ich habe eigentlich schon ziemlich viele Absätze eingebaut, außer natürlich bei der wörtlichen Rede eines einzigen Charakters. Nenne mir doch bitte ein Beispiel in diesem Buch, wo ich deiner Meinung nach noch einen Absatz hinsetzen sollte, damit ich besser auf deinen Vorschlag eingehen kann. Hochachtungsvoll Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 12:42, 29. Nov. 2014 (UTC) kleine Frage Hi Leaf mit welcher App oder mit welchem Programm erstellst du deine Bilder ? --22:07, 23. Dez. 2014 (UTC)Mfg Finsterflocke